


Slap some bacon on it

by CallingAllFans



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thiccc reader, Waffles, Winston can shift due to technology, Winston is mostly an animal, but only for a short period of time, plus size reader, thick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingAllFans/pseuds/CallingAllFans
Summary: When YN joins Overwatch after it's reform as Agent Dethina Boult, she begins to feel incompetent and to make things worse her soulmark is a slice of bacon wrapped around a banana. Mako (Roadhog) is assigned as YN's trainer and mentor, despite his quietness and brute exterior he has a love for tinkering. When YN isn't training she is in Winston' s office feeding him and making sure he is taking care of himself.





	1. I DON'T NEED IT.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Roadhog but it's Winston that makes me feel. XD anyhow, don't expect much, you can look through my other work to know my motivation depends on my anxiety and depression. Enjoy! Also Dethina Boult is my alias for many things.

"Agent Dethina!"

Soldier 76 had a loud ass voice, of course you'd never say that to your commander. Except you just did according to his scowl. 

"Sorry, Sir. What is it you need, Sir?" You smiled sweetly just to lighten that glare from your direction. "You'll be training with Roadhog. Your weapons and strengths are similar enough. You'll also be mentored under him, not with Symmetra any longer. That's all. And my voice projects very well, you'll be grateful for it should we do an aggressive mission." You watch his ass as he walks away, "Strengths are similar...he means I'm fat so I must be a hard hitter. Didn't even read my damn file," you rant you walk to Winston's office.

You'd had a crush on the big apeman since you finished the boot camp. He and Torbjorn had been modifying your weapon and suit. A sickle that extended into a scythe when thrown. The sickle was attached to the orange chest piece on your suit by a chain  that heats up. You smile at your baby, your invention, before pulling a small box out of your bag. "Winny! I made the cake holes you love." You said as you walked in. Winston adjusted his glasses and turned to you. "Extra peanut butter?" You nod softly handing them to him shyly, he snorts happily. "You have outdone even Athena in pleasing me." Your heart thumped against your chest, damn him.

He smelled like lemons and peanut butter, mostly peanut butter though. You looked at a tuff of hair standing on top of his head as he ate the treats. Slowly, you smoothed it down, running your fingers through his fur causing him to hum. "YN?" Winston looked up at you, a rarity that only happened when he was sitting. "Yes, Winston," You murmured. "Isn't it time for you to start training?" He smiled helpfully, blissfully unaware of your thoughts. "Yeah, it is. Eat something outside of those cake holes, Winny!" You called out as you jogged to the training room with your practice sickle.

You looked around the locker room before changing into yoga pants and 6XL shirt (only 4 sizes bigger than a normal tee for you). You quickly laced up your shoes out on the mat as you heard a noise from behind you. Sweeping your left foot out, you turn your upper body right allowing a hook to swing by you. You see it speeding back and grab the end of the hook being pulled towards it's owner. You extend your body into a straight line and flatten your feet as they hit the belly of a giant man. A great big oof sounds from the man.

You back away quickly as he goes to grab you. "You must be Mako Rutledge. Also known as Australian infamous Junker Roadhog." You state, picking up your sickle. A soft chuckle emerges from behind the mask. "YN LN. Dethina Boult. USA." You nod, "Shall we begin, piggy?" You recieve a laugh and a snort as he charges you. You try to guess his moves and do good for a few minutes before he catches you with his hook bringing you close to his mask. He turns his head to your ear, "Oink Oink, Scarecrow." You burst out laughing as he references your tattoo, a simple crow made of hay.

"That was the most fun I've had training." You smiled at him before he slid you down his stomach. He catches sight of your side hip as your shirt slides up. "Is that your soulmark?" He grunts softly. You quickly pull your shirt down, your face blushing softly. "U hm, yeah." "Let me see." He says simply, not a  request but not an order. His mask is covering his face so you don't know what to make the the statement.

 "No..you show me yours." He snorts and reaches behind his head. You hear a click as he hold the mask. "Close your eyes." You do as you're told and you hear a ruffling sound followed by a grunt. You open your eyes to see a crow holding a banana under his jaw. He quickly covers it up, "I can't remember what it is." He says softly point at the area. " I don't look in the mirror at it often I guess. Your turn."

You raise your shirt softly to show the banana wrapped in bacon. He groans softly rushing towards you. His mask is lifted to smash his lips against yours. Something in you switches and you press yourself against his stomach as you return his kiss. A clap scares you and causes you to scramble away from the large man.

McCree claps some more, "Didn't know you had it in you, Hog. And a pretty gal like her, darling if you wanted a kiss you knew where to find me."

You scoffed, "McCree, don't you have a STD to catch elsewhere?"

He chuckled and raised both hands, "Doll, You wound me. I will go now. Just wanted to tell you congrats on the Best Recruit Title." He made his way out of your sight and you turned to Mako.

"If you're the bacon, and I'm the crow...who is the banana?" You whisper, not wanting it to be who you thought it was. "I think you know, Princess." Roadhog began to to make his way down the hall to Winston's office.

"Welcome back, YN. I haven't eaten anything yet." Winston turned around and raised his eyebrow at seeing you under the giant Aussie. "Roadhog, I haven't seen you in a while." Roadhog nodded and looked down at you, signalling you to begin. "Winston, d-do y-you have a s-soulm-mark?" Winston sighed and nodded. "Most everyone does, except Junkrat. It was on his leg." You looked uncertainly up at Roadhog.

He nods, a soft noise from the mask. "You both have the Mark? Congratulations to both of you. I must say I didn't think you two would be but I can see you look good together." You cover Winston's mouth with yours. It was an odd texture but you can't say you didn't like it.

"Oh my..YN."

"Show me your mark, Winny. We need to see it."

You turn to look at your Piggy, who had sat down by now. He waved his hand to let you continue. You turned back to Winston who raised his left foot. A small textured crow pecking at bacon bits sat pretty on his heel. "Oh Winston!"

You kissed him again and hugged him close. "Athena explain Agent Dethina's reaction." Athena clear cutting voice responded, "While training Agents Roadhog and Dethina discovered their soulmarks match as does yours. Congratulations, Winston, Roadhog, and Dethina." Winston nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Athena, keep this to clearance 9. DETHINA, ROADHOG AND WINSTON accessibility only." Winston looked at you and Roadhog to confirm. You both spoke at the same time, "Accepted." Athena spoke once again, "Very well. Clearance 9 with 3 agents on file. Informing my data with those who need to know."

You look around and rub your arm. "How about going to dinner together, boys?" They both held their hand out for you and you gladly accepted them.


	2. Maybe Mako Whereas Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner becomes an open mic roast and you're feelings are hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being inactive with this story. Good news I got overwatch! You can catch me maiming some Ana and Pharah on my twitch. Www.Twitch.tv/donnlo love you guys

You three made your way to the cafeteria with your nerves frayed. "Perhaps, I should stay with Junkrat?" Roadhog mutters softly, as he looks at the large doors. "If you want but I'd like to sit with you and Winston." You mumble back to him. Winston's anxiety was more over the fact that he hadn't been in the cafeteria for months at a time. "For fucks sake, Winston, you're okay, you're with us right?" You slid your hand into his large hand. Both of the men to your sides towered you. You took a step in the cafeteria happily holding Winston's hand which wasn't abnormal for you two. The weird part was that you were in public and with Roadhog at that.

McCree chuckled darkly, "Both, Darling? I'm telling you I really could scratch that itch." You sighed softly and turned to Winston to whisper "He saw Roadhog and I in the training room." Roadhog grunted unhappily in McCree's direction. "Woah there big boy, what are you upset about? You are the one getting played." Mako growled through his mask. "You wanna take this to the mats, Cowboy?" You poked the belly button of Roadhog's pig tattoo in warning. "Actually, Maybe my girl can take you down alone." Winston smirked, "Our girl is a force of her own. But do you wanna take an ape in armor on?" McCree chuckled, "Oh I'd like to be taken down by Y/N. But I didn't realize she was into animals. A pig and an ape hmm? Maybe she'll hit up the dragons next Hanzo." He takes a few steps back to sit with Hanzo and Genji.

You sniffle feeling tears build in your eyes.  _He's right, I'm into an ape and a man who is represented by a pig. They're the only ones who like a big body like mine._ You followed the guys through the line for food. You picked up only a salad, but when you reached the end of the line your tray was full. You looked up at Roadhog and Winston who were talking about some of the junker weapons that have been created. Your E/C eyes squinted in suspicion as you put your favorite pie back. Winston looks at you, "Put it back on your tray." You'd never heard that tone from the soft ape, it turned you on a little. You put it back on the tray, "Yes, Winny." He huffed pleased with your response. Roadhog chuckled and lead you towards the table with the omnics.

It had become obvious to most everyone that something between you three happened. You picked at your food when you felt a large hand squeeze your thigh. Roadhog grunted and nodded toward your tray. "I'm not hungry." "Your size changing won't change our marks," he says solemnly and softly, "only death and I don't plan on dying princess." Winston snorted in agreement as he added a dab of peanut butter to his banana pudding. You sighed, "I said I wwasn' hungry." "Oh I heard what you said, Princess. I. Don't. Care. You may be able to lie to others but we're different." His tone startled you and you began to eat immediately. Turns out...you were hungry as hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short I'm sorry forgive me. I'm low-key thinking Winston would be an alpha still...


End file.
